This invention relates to riding toys and, more particularly, to a riding toy such as a hobby horse which automatically generates different realistic sounds that are coordinated with the motion of the toy as determined by the impetus of the riding child.
The prior art contains various types of riding toys including, for example, "hobby horses" disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,437,015 and 3,495,794.
Prior art mechanisms have been proposed for making sounds during the riding of a toy. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,758. While prior art schemes provide for sounds to accompany the riding of a toy, the degree of realism of the sounds is limited in a number of respects. For example, with respect to a riding horse, realistic galloping sounds have not been readily produced. Also, galloping sounds are anomalous during a slow rocking motion of the rider, or during up and down trotting-like motion. Also, other oral and nasal sounds made by a horse, which provide further realism, have not been realistically simulated in prior art riding toys.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a riding toy that automatically produces different realistic sounds that correspond to the type of motion and/or the riding sequence of the child using the toy.